The present invention relates to a machine for screening automatically the mushrooms and for cutting their stems. Particularly the mushrooms are the cultivated mushrooms and the cutting operation consists in removing the end of the stem to which adhere after the uprooting, soil cloths and other similar impurities.
The purpose of this machine is that of replacing the manual operators at present destined for this service, so as to render the machine itself particularly useful in the field of the food preserve industry, as the machine, due to its functional feature as aforesaid, offers the advantage of preparing and supplying the mushrooms for the subsequent manufacturing cycles, picked out according to their various dimensions.